


A Trick Up My Sleeve

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [37]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Most people tended to overlook Neal's most successful secret weapon for dealing with Peter.
Series: White Collar Drabbles [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/5049
Kudos: 19





	A Trick Up My Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt weapon at the [](https://whitecollar100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**whitecollar100**](https://whitecollar100.dreamwidth.org/).

Neal had run into an old friend who was a celebrity chef now invited him and his immediate family to the grand opening of his restaurant. That was why he was trying to convince Peter that he should be allowed outside his two miles radius.

He knew everyone in the Bureau thought he had Peter wrapped around his l finger. He did have a secret weapon that he used for important things.

He tried to look surprised as Peter told him about Mozzie stopping by to invite Elizabeth and himself to the exclusive restraint opening. People always underestimated Mozzie's skills.


End file.
